dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Epilogue (Origins)
First Steps Taken! Added the first bit of information. A great deal of information. I did not literally copy what it says on the epilogue but wrote down whatever I could remember on almost all the companions and other. --Haasth 21:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! I was hoping this page would get filled in soon. Loleil 21:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I see people have been making some nice progress since this page was created. I figured I'd go ahead and add two pictures. Just to 'flower it up' a little. Shouldn't really spoil anything on first glance either, because you have to click on it to actually read the words. --Haasth 23:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Human Noble Ending I have completed 3 different play-throughs, with different endings, and am currently on a Male Human Noble origin. I have heard that the Warden can be made king if married to Anora, but What happens to Alistair, hardened or no? Anora requires Alistair to swear an oath to give up all claims to throne for himself and his heirs. He remains a Grey Warden and continues the adventure with you. 09:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Grey Warden epilogue I haven't yet finished Dragon Age( as i only got it this morning along with my ps3) but i would like to know what happens to the hero if he dies in the final battle. Is that it for the game? If the Hero sacrifices someone else then can you continue doing stuff in the game? :You can continue in either of the two cases since the continuation takes place before the battle of Denerim where your Warden possibly died. -- Chicoryn 08:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, you can continue regardless of what you pick. Just that you can only go to the camp and all the downloadable content areas (Currently Warden's Keep and Honnleath (Spelling?). If the Warden dies in the final battle there will be a - so I have heard - great scene of his or her funeral. --Haasth 11:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Create a new savegame before the Landsmeet as this will let you go back and finish up any quests you may have forgotten to finish. Cdward 08:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Alistair king, and Loghain alive? I am wondering if this is possible. Make Alistair king while leaving Loghain alive. I take it Alistair would leave the party in that case, but does he still end up as King and fulfill one of your requests? --Haasth 11:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Don't think so. In one of my Landsmeet scenarios, I nominated Anora as queen and opted to show Loghain mercy after defeating him in a duel. Alistair then stepped up and said he would not allow it, and if the only way to put Loghain to death is to become king then so be it (at which point you can choose either him or Anora; I chose Anora, but I assume choosing Alistair would result in him calling for Loghain's execution). Cdward 08:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Technically Alistair doesn't have the authority to execute Loghain even if he chose to become king because of the right of conscription. So the option should be possible in either cases. -- Chicoryn 08:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::If Alistair has been hardened you can persuade him to marry Anora, and let Loghain live. He stills leaves the party, but you can talk with him afterwards. I haven't seen how it plays out in the end game yet, but it should be interesting! Loleil 08:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::As long af you have Hardened Alistair on his personal quest you can spare Loghain and have Alistair become King and/or Marry Anora. So Yes, Its possible to keep everyone. Its actually the best ending. :::::You still lose Alistair as a party member if you go that route, and he will not be happy with you. I'm not sure I'd call that a good ending either. But if keeping Loghain alive is important to you, than this is the most positive ending you can get with Alistair. 10:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Correlations and dependences We as community may try to add Correlations and dependencies to epilogues. Simple like Zevran can be be dead IF killed by Grey Warden after surviving ambush. and Complex such as Choices that are consequences and dependencies of the decisions made The Grey Warden can choose to continue their adventures. AND as an result Zevran can choose to follow you in your continued adventures. OR but can not ... I know it might be too complex and may in future require script language and filters. Alistair can be Executed I don't know if this should be included in the Epilogue page or not. But i see this kind of entries in other characters such as Leliana / Wynne can be killed in the Urn of Sacred Ash.--Lioni 20:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why you shouldn't add it considering it is an Epilogue. --Amphiptere 11:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Zevran I had added the Epilogue about Zevran helping to rebuild the wardens only after I had received that epilogue. Therefore this is a confirmed outcome with Zevran, please don't list as unconfirmed again. --MiyuEmi 12:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Adding even here my experience regarding Zevran ending. I completed the romance with Alistar (not hardened and with rose scene), so my elf could stay and travel with him chosing to rebuild the Grey Wardens, but I also was very careful to leave Zevran approval level at a point in which no one was jealous even though they both were going into my tent (completing his Crow quest too but reloading if I gained one point or two that triggered the "jealousy scene", no earring scene). In this case, the epilogue was me and Alistair living together, but also Zevran talking to him in the throne room said he was happily going to stay with me helping out the wardens (yes, he would be a nice mascot indeed).Dunizel 20:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Another Circle of Magi ending I played an elf mage that made the ultimate sacrifice. I was romantically involved with Allstair, but convinced him to marry Anora for the good of the kingdom. They both agreed to the marriage. At the end of the game, the new King decrees that a new tower of the Magi will be built and the original tower abandoned, the new tower is built in the character's name - and, that the Templar will no longer be responsible for monitoring the mages; as the Warden has proved that they earned their independence. 08:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Citizen Philip Shale & Zevran's epilogues I have beaten the game twice now, not once has Shale nor Zevran ever been included in the epilogue. How do I get them included? --Revan's Exile 06:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I think they're not in the epilogue slide-show, but rather in the throne room after the Archdemon has been slain. Here they will tell you what they are going to do, and you can affect what they are going to do for some of them. I've never had any party members show up in the epilogue slide-show except for Morrigan (because of the Dark Ritual) or Leliana (my romance). 09:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) --- Your other companions (beside your romantic interest and Morrigan) don't show up unless The Warden sacrificed him/herself. Then, the epilogue tells what happens to each of them. (Like, Shale traveled around, had something to do with Ferelden's rapidly declining pigeon population and Zevran, after being found by the Crows, took the fight to them and eventually wound up as their leader.) Zillar 13:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC)Zillar :I've been able to get the lowdown on all of my companions save for Sten in the epilogue slideshow even if I didn't sacrifice myself. I think I've only sacrificed myself once. The only person I haven't managed to get an Epilogue on was Sten. --MiyuEmi 15:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Anora Queen you prince-consort When I finished game I was told that it would have been an golden age if not for fights for power, however on one forum i read that somebody was able to achieve golden age, can anybody confirm that if yes how to achieve it? Different players read different things into that epilogue. Some only see the golden age part, others only see a struggle for power. The exact words are: '' married Queen Anora in a lavish ceremony six months after her coronation, becoming the prince-consort of Ferelden. Many said that if the two did not end up vying for control of the throne, they would usher in a new golden age not seen since King Calenhad first united the barbarian tribes. Note the - if - that's in the quote. So it really could go either way, and that explains why different people read it differently. 10:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Morrigan Can somebody confirm that Flemeth kills Morrigan under certain conditions? --DarkJeff 15:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Post by dan107: ''"I keep hearing rumors that it's possible for Morrigan to be killed (by Flemeth?) in the epilogue, but I haven't seen that actually confirmed. Has anyone actually gotten an ending where Morrigan died, and if so how exactly?" :Response by David Gaider: "There is no such epilogue. If there was, it would have been a rumor you heard (as are the rest of the epilogue pieces about Morrigan), but there isn't. I just checked. The variation where you let Flemeth lived does not mention such a thing." :So can we get a source for what's on the article? --DarkJeff 16:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm also wondering about this, I let Flemeth live on my first playthrough and it said nothing about her killing Morrigan in the Epilogue - a source must be added or that part should be deleted especially since the above quote came from Gaider. Zf6hellion 02:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I have another minor issue If The Warden has romanced Morrigan and in possession of her ring he can sense her and her regret through the ring. (you have to be wearing the ring at the end of the game). This occured for me, but I was not wearing the ring, so I think its not needed. In fact though after I got the ring, I put it back On Morrigan Kilandor 05:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Oghren Line I edited the last part of the line where it states that Oghren can become the general if Alistair is king. I had that epilogue with the queen so I assume it can happen either way. Becoming Alistair's consort I am currently playing as a female elf mage in a relationship with Alistair. I DID NOT harden him after his personal quest, and I am reasonably sure it is now impossible to end up as his "consort" whether he marries Anora or rules alone. Confirmation would be nice. Also, if anyone has hardened him, can they shed light on that side? --Crush. 21:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) You can still be his queen-consort I got it after all and I hadn't hardened Alistair's personality. Zf6hellion 02:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I think you still be his queen if he hasn't been hardened (human nobles only). However, to be his consort (stay together with no marriage) he has to be hardened. At least that's what my playthroughs support. Loleil 03:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Placing Anora on the throne, Discrepencies I placed Anora on the throne without anyone ruling with her. Yet in every dialogue afterwords Alistair continues to speak as though I nominated him to be king. He insisted on slaying the archdemon because as king it was his responsibilities. This has happened before in previous runthroughs. Is this a known bug or just something with my game?--Emynii 01:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) The same thing happened to me and it's very irritating. I wanted to kill the Archdemon myself but Alistair wouldn't let me because he was king and because he was in love with my character. He spoke several times about being King but in my Landsmeet, he gave up any right to the throne for both him and his children. I assume it's a bug of some sort as it's definitely repeatable. 04:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) It may be a bug or it may not but my explanation to it, is that he is considered king by the people because of his family line, either way I have no idea what's so bothersome about him talking about it. Zf6hellion 05:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I suspect it's a bug. In three run throughs so far, I haven't yet had a bug free time. Each one screws up quests in one way or another, although not usually terminally. Most often, the game errs by thinking I've completed something I haven't. But I have two run throughs in which the chantry in Redcliffe thinks I have a quest to complete, (chanter shows up as a quest target on the map and with glyph overhead, but doesn't have anything to say if I click on them. Xbox360, btw. Teamnoir 20:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Same experience here. I DID NOT harden Alistair to be sure, I always supported only Anora as Queen avoiding any dialogue option mentioning Alistair as king. Still, when I went to talk to him about Morrigan's ritual, he was talking as he was the king. Moreover, on the coronation ceremony, Anora said something about build a momument to Alistair and all the dead Grey Wardens. That scared the hell out of me, even because I did not see Alistair among my companions in the scene. Luckly he was there after the scene and I could talk to him, but still. On a side note, I completed the romance with Alistar, so my elf could stay and travel with him rebuilding the Grey Wardens, but I also was very careful to leave Zevran approval level at a point in which no one was jealous even though they both were going into my tent (completing his Crow quest too, but being very careful and reloading if I gained one point or two that triggered the "jealousy scene"). In this case, the epilogue mentioned me and Alistaitr staying together, but also Zevran talking to him said he was happily going to stay with me helping out the wardens (yes, he would be a nice mascot indeed). Talking about happy endings ;)Dunizel 20:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Anora's Imprisonment As Anora could be locked in the "tower" for not abdicating the throne and if my assumption is correct that this "tower" is Fort Drakon - doesn't that mean she would have been killed in the Darkspawn attack on Denerim? Sign your comments on talk pages always. My last playthrough I made Alistair king, Anora locked in the tower, and Alistair sacrificed himself to stop the Archdemon. Anora was crowned queen. So no she is not killed. --Revan's Exile 17:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Running on about 2 hours makes you forget things lol. Aww that would have been fun well for me. Zf6hellion 17:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Dalish Lands I've played as a Dalish elf, romanced Alistair, made him king, then sacrificed myself and the Dalish elves were definitely given their own lands. Catgirl789 00:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I've never played as a Dalish elf, however land was always granted the Dalish near Ostigar at the end of any playthrough where they fought for Ferelden as one of the recruited armies, even if Anora became sole ruler. You mean they only gained land IF they participated in Denerim, because if you have the Werewolves then the Elves get squat - at least for me anyway. Zf6hellion 01:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Full Text Perhaps it is an idea to include the full text of the epilogues rather than one's own interpretation? Somewhat like the following format: If the Warden does X and is Y but does not Z: or: If the Warden sides with the mages in Broken Circle but is not a mage who makes the Ultimate Sacrifice: Epilogue: "Following months of effort, the tower of the Circle of Magi was finally cleansed of the last spirits to slip through the Veil. No further abominations were created, and First Enchanter Irving was pleased to declare the Circle safe. All that could be saved had been." This would be more complete and informative, I think. DarwinSighs 09:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea, Would like to see a page for this. Bare in mind there a many veriations in what can happen eg, Doing X causes A, Doing Y Causes B but doing X+Y causes C, it mind confuse people unless done just right. CC "At least for a time" I found that this kept cropping up with various people I'd elected to stay with, whether I travelled or stayed in Denerim. Is that just a standard part of the text, or is it influenced by something? It just feels a bit too transient and vague to be accidental, so I'm left wondering... --vom 04:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) : Fairly sure it's a standard MO for at least some of the characters. For example, you'll get that epilogue with Zevran nearly every time, unless (when speaking to the King/Queen about your requested boon) you choose to go rebuild the Grey Wardens. But if you go to your clan, or stay in the city or travel, yep - you get the dreaded "At least for a time." Fritti Tailchaser 06:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :: Ah, okay. I was just wondering if it was a different outcome based on some decision or other, but I guess if it's just what it says, there's not much room for it in the article! Noncommittal NPCs, though; whatever next... --vom 12:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Just as a side note, "For a time" to me means sequel material, not an unhappy ending ;) --Selty 13:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah I'd be with Selty on that side note, just to point out it also says that "this wouldn't be the last they heard of the Warden" or something to that effect if you survived. That is kind of sequelish material. :::::Groan - I'd never even thought about that. The phrase "doh!" comes to mind! :/ --vom 16:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It gives Bioware an excuse not to include your love interest in any expansions they put out. 10:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Urn of the sacred ashes epilogue. I've just read here that "The Dragon may tire of expeditions looking for the Urn and go on a rampage that destroys it. " Is this confirmed? It sounds like it's a hoax.. can anyone confirm this epilogue? How can you achieve this? I've beaten the game four times now and never got anything like it. I finished the game today and I got the epiloge where the dragon destroyed the ruins and the urn was never found, it also fled to another land becouse of to many expeditions. I got this by not killing the high dragon and encuraging brother genetivis search after the urn. Yes, I also got this ending, but instead i killed Genitivi and obviously let the dragon live. In fact this seems to be the default ending when you not kill the dragon, what I've found really odd is that there doesn't seem to be a specific ending for pouring the blood in the urn (someone would think that Indiana Jones peeing in the grail would have some kind of consequence) or at least no one has written it. So maybe there is really nothing written for it, or everyone uses wayne and clears the fade before anything. I havent tainted the ashes on my two playthroughs, I guess its time to do it. -- Revolver. If you taint the ashes, and spare the cult and by default the dragon, then the cult gets more followers and the ashes dissappear Im starting to think that, oddly enough, the ashes epilogue triggers without checking the ashes, but your decisions with Kolgrim, Genitivi and the dragon. So with what we know i'm going to rephrase the ashes epilogues.--Archon Arkturus 15:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Perfectionist Anyone know how this relates to the perfectionist achievement? Teamnoir 02:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Epilogue has nothing to do with Perfectionist. For Perfectionist you need to get "all possible endings" - sacrifice warden, sacrifice Alistar, sacrifice Loghain and perform Morrigan's ritual. 16:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! It's not clear what constitutes an "ending" in this game. They might have meant the list you described. They might have meant each of the dispositions of the 4 allies. They might have meant everything in this page. The info on what's required for perfectionist belongs in the regular page info proper. I'm not sure where, though. Perhaps as a note under the achievement itself? Teamnoir 20:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well as a minor additional note, Loghain doesn't have to be sacrificed for the Perfectionist achievement/trophy, you only have to get one of each ending, Warden's death, Morrigan's Ritual or sacrifice of an ally - so it only needs to be done three times. Zf6hellion 03:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Not true for me. After having self sacrificed, sacrificed Alistar, and made my deal with Morigan, I had to sacrifice Loghain to get the achievement on xbox360 . I can confirm that four endings are required for the achievement, at least on xbox360. Teamnoir 10:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well mine was on PS3 so there's the root of the difference. Zf6hellion 23:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Dog If anyone has seen or heard of Dog in one of the endings, could they please correct my entry? Because in my experience Dog doesn't appear at all (And this may imply his death). I found it odd that he was the only companion without an entry. 16:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) There is "a" dog in the palace if you survive the dragon and he barks a lot like Dog did. He isn't a character you can talk to, though, so it's not clear whether _this_ dog is Dog or just some random mabari. Teamnoir 20:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Have anybody checked if "a dog" is still there if Warden killed/haven't healed "the Dog" in Ostagar? I think that'd clarify if it's him or not in palace 01:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I concur. Unfortunately, my character who killed Dog also self sacrificed, so I don't have a nearby save game. Teamnoir 10:52, January 1, 2010 (UTC) However, during the post-coronation animation with the queen, there's a group of companions clearly visible in the background which includes a mabari. I think this strongly suggests that the mabari there is Dog, which also suggests that the mabari near Sten afterward is also Dog. Teamnoir 10:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well if anyone is a mage in the area of the mabari hound they could use a spell like death cloud that reveals all the names of the highlited people within the effect, and see if its name is whatever you named it.--Rolan Zevran 00:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Shale doesn't appear in epilogue in 360 version Is this only in the 360 version where shale never appears in at the epilogue in the throne room? I have seen videos of Shale appearing there in the PC version but she never appears there in the 360 version for some reason. Sacrifice achivement bugged? Is that achievement, and how the game itself handles this? I got the achievement when I let Alistair kill the Archdemon. Is there any difference between doing it myself, or letting Alistair kill the Archdemon? Join993 18:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) My interpretation of the achievement was that there were two: one for "somebody dies" and another for "deal with Morrigan". I, too, got it first when Alistar died for me. (Note that there are four results you need for "perfectionist" achievement.) Teamnoir 18:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Are we talking about PC or console here? There are two PC ending Achievements (Warden-Commander and Redeemer) that don't appear on the console. I'm a PC player myself, but I think Teamnoir's right that console users will get the Ultimate Sacrifice achievement in any ending that doesn't involve doing Morrigan's ritual. And, as Teamnoir also says, it's worth doing both ways (plus the other two possibilities) to unlock the Perfectionist achievement. --Zoev 18:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I meant the console version(360 to be precise). But now, after looking at this, I saw that there is only 2 endings for the console. It was confusing, since for the perfectionist is says "Across all playthroughs, discovered all possible endings", and that lead me to believe that there were more than just two different endings. And mostly, the ultimate sacrifice would be to sacrifice yourself, not letting a friend do it for you. Join993 19:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::There are four endings, although 3 of them are basically the same and the other 1 is the Ritual ::::According to the perfectionist achievement, there are four endings, even on console. But there are only three achievements, (including perfectionist). I haven't played on PC, but the addition of the other achievements suggests that sacrifice might be awarded differently there. Teamnoir 20:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, on PC, the Ultimate Sacrifice is awarded when the PC dies, Warden-Commander when Alistair dies and Redeemer when Loghain dies (and A Dark Promise when Morrigan's ritual is accepted). And then Perfectionist is unlocked when the conditions for all the other four ending achievements have been met. Whereas, I take it, on console it's still necessary to meet the conditions for these four PC achievements in order to get Perfectionist, but there are only two other achievements to get along the way - A Dark Promise when accepting Morrigan's offer and The Ultimate Sacrifice in any other case. Is that right? --Zoev 00:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think you are right. I've heard that if let Loghain do it, you get The Ultimate Sacrifice too. But, for the perfectionist on console, it must be so that you only need the two achievements that actually are on the console, otherwise it'd be really stupid Join993 01:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Zoev is correct about console, (at least for xbox360). There are three achievements - one for Morrigan's deal, one for "somebody dies", (Alistar was first in my games), and "perfectionist" requires all four results, (Loghain was the final in my games). Teamnoir 02:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Marrying Alistar I have a question, how do you get the ending where you and alistar marry, if you make a sacrifice you die, you can't do the ritual as a female (at least i don't think so), if alistar does the sacrafice he dies, and you can't, use Logahin because if he joins your party alister leaves, any help-- 04:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :There's one option you haven't thought of. Alistair does the ritual. Loleil 05:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Another Zevran ending If the right situation occurs in the Crows sidequest, Zevran can elect to leave your party and go off by himself having the Crows think he is dead. Not sure what is written about him in the eppilogue if that occurs though. ArchAngelTheFallen 11:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Alistair? Just wonder what will happen to Alistair in the epilogue if you not in a romance with him, and making Anora queen. Someone who knows? Morrigan and Leliana I romanced with Morrigan and with Leliana after Morrigan ended our relationship saying that it made us weak. What would happen in the epilogue? Leliana & Morrigan's endings are independent of each other. It's possible to have romance and love flags set for both at the end of the game. Nevertheless Morrigan will always leave you in the end, regardless of whether or not she loves you. If she gave you the ring then you'll know that she feels regret for having left you. Leliana's ending depends on a lot of different factors. But if she's hardened and in love with you she'll always be willing to stay with you regardless of what you decide to do. If she's in love with you but not hardened then she'll also always be willing to stay with you unless you're also marrying Anora. If you've romanced her, but she's not in love with you, then she'll go off on one of several adventures. Nevertheless unless you've left Marjolaine alive in which case she'll travel to Orlais alone, you'll be welcome to join her in either investigating the Darkspawn (hardened Leliana) or setting up a guard for the Urn of Ashes at the Chantry's request (unhardened Leliana). 10:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Reminds me of the end of Dune Epilogue: Alistair can become King with Anora as his Queen. If this does occur, and you have been romancing Alistair but your character is not the female Human Noble, then through a series of choices your character can become his "consort" and continue the relationship. This just makes me think of Dune, when Paul Atreides aka Muad'Dib, at the end — Paul will ascend the throne in Shaddam's place, assuming power of the Empire in Irulan's name. Think of Anora as Irulan and the female Warden as Chani. And Jessica Paul's mother a consort herself sums it up thus: "See that princess standing there, so haughty and confident. They say she has pretensions of a literary nature. Let us hope she finds solace in such things; she'll have little else." A bitter laugh escaped Jessica. "Think on it, Chani: that princess will have the name, yet she'll live as less than a concubine — never to know a moment of tenderness from the man to whom she's bound. While we, Chani, we who carry the name of concubine — history will call us wives. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Irulan#Dune 09:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Teyrn of Gwaren So I was playing DA:O and I decided to see what happens if I had Alistair marry Anora whilst sparring Loghain. It seems I was still able to receive the boon "title and riches" despite Loghain being alive. The only weird thing was the coronation cutscene in which only Anora was shown but in-game Alistair was still there. (I talked to him but he was very curt, not really much to say). Alistair is more active on the player's behalf if Loghain dies. It's even more pronounced if you become chancellor with an unhardened Alistair who has married Anora. If Loghain was executed Alistair supports you over Anora, and Anora must put up with you. If you spare Loghain then Alistair is disinclined to support you and allows Anora to overrule you whenever she disagrees with you. 10:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Question about Alistair's epilogue Under Alistair's epilogue, it states that he can become queen and'' announce'' the human noble female as his queen. But from everything I've seen online, he never actually announces it, and it is up to the human noble to make herself queen, even if he is hardened. So, my question is this, is it actually possible for him to announce her as his queen? and if so, how is this achieved? Also, in my most recent epilogue, my elven mage was in a romance with him, he was hardened and became king, and the epilogue stated that he left court to help her rebuild the wardens, leaving her side only to put up a memorial for Duncan.